1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modified refractory metal oxide solid catalyst materials. The modification comprises the sequential steps of silylating, calcining and steaming. Further, the invention relates to organic compound conversion with the modified solid materials as catalysts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites, modified by reaction with an organic substituted silane, have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,996 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,157. The former of these patents describes, as novel compositions of matter, crystalline aluminosilicate esters made by reacting a crystalline aluminosilicate having an available hydrogen atom with an organic silane having a SiH group. The resulting compositions were disclosed as being catalysts useful for hydrocarbon processes, particularly hydrocracking. In the latter of the above patents, the use of ZSM-5 type crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites modified by treatment with an organic-radical substituted silane are described, together with the use of such modified zeolites in chromotographic separation of the compounds contained in a C.sub.8 aromatic feed stock.
Other art showing modification of solid materials, i.e. zeolites, by silylation are U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,504 and McAteer et al., Molecular Sieves, A.C.S. Advances in Chemistry, Series 121, pages 258-265.
While the above-noted prior art is considered of interest in connection with the subject matter of the present invention, the modified refractory metal oxide catalyst materials provided hereby are unique in that they have undergone a modificatiion procedure comprised of the sequential steps of silylating, calcining and steaming. The present modified solid materials have proven to be superior to similar materials not so modified in catalysis of organic compound conversion reactions. Such modified materials, the method of their modification and their use as organic compound conversion catalysts, insofar as is known, have not been heretofore disclosed.